A dolls Life
by Ayu.and.Rebi
Summary: Durch Voldemorts Fluch beeinträchtigt fristet Harry sein Leben als scheinbar leblose Puppe, die keinerlei Emotionen kennt. Doch was ist wenn die einzige Person, die das zu ändern vermag die Person ist, die den Fluch ausgesprochen hat?
1. Chapter 1

Titel: A dolls life  
Teil: 0/mal sehen  
Autoren: Ayu und Rebi  
E-mail: ayurebi(at)gmx.de  
Homepage: www.sa-chan.de.vu; www.ayus-chambers.de.vu  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht uns sondern J.K.Rowling. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere nur aus und treiben unser Unwesen mit ihnen. Und wir verdienen hiermit auch leider, leider kein Geld…  
Raiting?  
Genre: AU, Slash?  
Warnungen: Slash XD  
Pairing?  
Archiv?

Inhalt: Nach dem Angriff Voldemorts, bei dem dieser versucht hatte Harry töten, änderte sich nicht nur für diesen sein Leben. Durch den Fluch beeinträchtigt fristet Harry sein Leben als scheinbar leblose Puppe, die keinerlei Emotionen kennt. Er lacht, weint und spricht nicht… Doch was ist wenn die einzige Person, die das zu ändern vermag die Person ist, die den Fluch ausgesprochen hat?

----

**_Prolog without emotions_**

_Harrys PoV_

Tag ein Tag aus war es immer dasselbe. Ich stand auf, tat alles was meine Tante von mir verlangte, ging zurück in mein Zimmer um zu schlafen. Kein Laut hatte meine Lippen verlassen, so lange ich denken konnte. Keine Tränen waren jeh über meine Wangen geglitten. Kein Lachen hatte je meine Kehle verlassen… Ja nicht einmal ein Lächeln hatte sich auf meine Lippen gelegt.  
Auch wenn ich es nicht zeigen konnte. Ich mochte es nicht. Ich mochte nicht, wie ich nicht zeigen konnte, dass ich da war, dass ich gehört hatte, dass man zu mir gesagt hatte. Alles was ich tun konnte, war zu tun was man mir sagte. Ich konnte meinen Körper ja nicht einmal dazu bewegen viel zu tun, wenn man es nicht von mir verlangt wurde.  
Ich verabscheute es mehr als alles andere wie eine menschliche Puppe in einem Sessel zu sitzen und teilnahmslos ins Leere zu starren. Tag ein Tag aus. Aber ich konnte es auch nicht ändern. Die Leere in mir verschwand einfach nicht. Und die Dunkelheit umfing mich wann immer sie konnte.  
Warum half mir denn keiner?  
Warum holte mich denn niemand endlich hier heraus?  
Wieso musste ich so bleiben?  
Was hatte ich denn so schreckliches getan?  
Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Konnte es nicht verstehen.  
Und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als weiter Tag ein Tag aus in dieser Leere zu leben und zu hoffen, dass vielleicht irgendjemand kommen würde um mich aus meinem Inneren Gefängnis zu befreien…

_Dudleys PoV_

Er machte mir Angst… Ja wirklich… er machte mir Angst. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen und ich verstand auch meine Eltern nicht, warum sie ihn nicht einfach in seinem Zimmer ließen. Er konnte doch sowieso nichts tun.  
Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich je eine starke Bindung zu meinem Cousin hatte und wenn ich ehrlich war wollte ich das gar nicht. Er war ein Freak, gestört und er machte mir Angst.  
Wie er immer dort saß und einen anstarrte, ohne sein Gegenüber wirklich zu sehen. Das konnte einen echt in den Wahnsinn treiben. Deshalb vermied ich es auch immer so oft es ging in seiner Nähe sitzen zu können. Überhaupt verstand ich nicht, was mit ihm war. Er tat nichts von alleine. Alles was er tat wurde ihm von Mum oder Dad gesagt und dann lief er wie Mechanisch durch das Haus, erledigte was man ihm aufgetragen hatte, doch sprach kein Wort.

Am Anfang hatte ich sogar versucht Worte oder Laute aus ihm zu bekommen, hatte ihn nicht gerade zimperlich behandelt, doch selbst, als er einmal ein paar Stufen der Treppe herunter gefallen war, hatte er nur Stumm für einen Moment auf dem Bode gesessen, ehe er wieder wie Mechanisch aufgestanden war und in die Küche gegangen war um das Frühstück zu machen. Als hätte er keine Schmerzen, als wüsste er nicht mal was um ihn herum spazierte.  
Nach diesem Ereignis hatte ich steht's darauf geachtet bloß nicht zu lange in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ich meine… vielleicht tat er ja doch mal was oder steckte mich noch mit seiner Abnormalität an.  
Schlimm fand ich auch, dass er mit mir zur Schule ging., wie er teilnahmslos in seinem Stuhl saß, als würde er gar nichts mitbekommen, aber immer gute Arbeiten abgab, wenn man es von ihm verlangte. Es war zum verrückt werden…  
Langsam aber sicher betete ich einfach nur jeden Tag, dass irgendwann jemand kommen wird und ihn abholen würde…  
Er ist einfach verrückt…  
Er machte mir Angst…

* * *

So... das war der Prolog. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen. Das 1. Kapitel kommt auch bald! 


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: A dolls life  
Teil: 1/mal sehen  
Autoren: Ayu und Rebi  
E-mail: ayurebigmx.de  
Homepage: http/ayu-n-rebi. Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht uns sondern J.K.Rowling. Wir leihen uns die Charaktere nur aus und treiben unser Unwesen mit ihnen. Und wir verdienen hiermit auch leider, leider kein Geld…  
Raiting?  
Genre: AU, Slash?  
Warnungen: Slash XD  
Pairing?  
Archiv?

Inhalt: Nach dem Angriff Voldemorts, bei dem dieser versucht hatte Harry töten, änderte sich nicht nur für diesen sein Leben. Durch den Fluch beeinträchtigt fristet Harry sein Leben als scheinbar leblose Puppe, die keinerlei Emotionen kennt. Er lacht, weint und spricht nicht… Doch was ist wenn die einzige Person, die das zu ändern vermag die Person ist, die den Fluch ausgesprochen hat?

----

**_Kapitel 01 changing home_**

_Toms PoV_

Ich konnte es wirklich nicht verstehen, dass ich wieder hier war. Ich meine… Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass ich das letzte Mal zu ihm gegangen bin. Und manchmal fragte ich mich schon, warum ich das überhaupt tat. Ich sollte ihn hassen. Ich hatte immerhin versucht ihn zu töten, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Genauso wenig hatte ich noch das verlangen ihn zu töten.  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich im Ligusterweg auftauchte und ihn für eine Weile aus der Ferne beobachtete, fühlte ich mich schuldig.  
Er hatte sich immer noch kaum verändert. Die Züge in seinem Gesicht waren immer noch wie versteinert und je länger ich ihn beobachtete, desto mehr reifte in mir ein Entschluss, den ich selbst nicht ganz begreifen wollte. Ich wollte ihm helfen. Es gefiel mir nicht, dass er so emotionslos war, doch ich wusste selbst nicht genau, was man dagegen machen konnte. Doch auch das hielt mich nicht davon ab, weiter zu Planen.

Fakt war, dass ich mich geändert hatte. Und das nicht nur äußerlich, nein… Ich hatte zwar – auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstand wieso – mein 16-Jähriges Aussehen wieder angenommen, doch auch sonst bereute ich irgendwie, was ich mit ihm gemacht hatte.  
Und auch wenn ich noch nicht genau wusste, wie ich vorgehen sollte, – am besten Sprach ich mit erst einmal mit ein paar anderen ab – aber ich würde Harry dort wegholen. Immerhin hatte ich gesehen, wie seine so genannten Verwandten ihn behandelten – wie einen Sklaven – und das hatte er nicht verdient.

_Harrys PoV_

Ich fühlte sie. Nach langer Zeit, konnte ich wieder eine seltsam vertraute Macht in meiner Nähe spüren und irgendwie beruhigte sie mich. Ich arbeitete gerade für meine Tante im Garten, als sie auftauchte und so sehr ich es mir auch wünschte, konnte ich meinen Körper einfach nicht dazu bringen sich umzusehen. Herauszufinden, wer oder was diese schöne, beruhigende Aura besaß. Ich wollte schreien, betteln, die Person anflehen mich nicht mehr in dieser Dunkelheit alleine zu lassen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Und es stimmte mich unendlich traurig. Vor allem, da ich mir nie sicher sein konnte, wann und ob diese Macht wieder auftauchen würde. Vielleicht würde sie ja irgendwann verschwinden und mich in der Dunkelheit zurücklassen.  
Das war wirklich das letzte, was ich wollte, oder woran ich zu denken vermochte. Aber ich hatte doch keine andere Chance als zu warten und zu hoffen.

-----

Tom war unruhig. Seit dem Tag, an dem er wieder zu seinem früheren Ich geworden war, lebte er auf Malfoy Manor, wo er gerade im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief. Es waren nun schon achtzehn Jahre vergangen, seit der Nacht, in der er die Potters angegriffen hatte, und doch sah er immer noch nicht älter aus als zwanzig. Aber das war nun wirklich sein kleinstes Problem. Viel mehr beschäftigte ihn, wie er Harry nun endlich hier her bringen konnte.  
Insgeheim wusste er nicht genau, warum er es nicht schon längst getan hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er es nie als richtig empfunden, doch nun konnte er einfach nicht mehr darüber hinwegsehen, dass er es für nötig hielt endlich etwas zu unternehmen.  
Er stockte für einen Moment und sah sich in dem hell eingerichteten Raum um. Lucius, Narcissa und Draco saßen nicht weit entfernt von ihm und tranken zusammen Tee, während sie sich leise unterhielten. Toms Verhalten ignorierten sie so gut es ging, da es nicht das erste mal war, dass dieser einfach nicht zur ruhe kommen konnte.  
„Willst du dich nicht endlich zu uns setzen?" fragte Draco schließlich und strich sich eine lange, blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während er den Dunkelhaarigen mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah.

_Toms PoV_

Durch seine Frage leicht aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte ich leicht blinzelnd zu ihm, ehe ich meine roten Augen, leicht verengte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Jetzt nicht, Draco. Ich muss nachdenken…" grummelte ich vor mich hin und begann wieder auf und ab zu laufen. Es war aber auch zum verrückt werden. Ich konnte Harry einfach nicht aus meinen Gedanken vertreiben und gleichzeitig traute ich mich nicht wirklich ihn hier her zu bringen, da ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihm helfen konnte… Das war langsam wirklich schon lächerlich. Ich, ehemaliger Dark Lord, hatte Angst. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich einfach nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte, ihn jeden Tag so zu sehen. Es tat mir in der Seele weh und doch wusste ich, dass es meine Schuld war.  
Ich seufzte leise und blieb erneut stehen. Es half doch alles nichts. Wenn ich ihn nicht her holte, würde ich nie wissen, ob ich ihm nicht vielleicht doch helfen konnte… Es gab also eigentlich nur noch eine Möglichkeit… Ich würde ihn herholen. Noch heute…

_Dracos PoV_

„Du denkst immer über ihn nach" nuschelte ich leise, als ich weiter meine Tee trank und erntete dafür amüsierte Blicke meiner Eltern. Aber sie wussten genau, dass ich Recht hatte. Seit dem Tag an dem Tom beschlossen hatte, dass er sehen wollte, was aus Harry Potter geworden war, schien er an nichts anderes denken zu können, als an diesen Jungen. Und manchmal konnte er wirklich unausstehlich werden, wenn er so war wie gerade jetzt. Ich konnte ihn manchmal wirklich nicht verstehen. Schon ewig war ein Gästezimmer für Harry fertiggemacht worden, aber trotz allem hatte Tom ihn immer noch nicht hergebracht. Ich wusste nicht, was mit dem Jungen geschehen war, nachdem der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, aber ich musste zugeben, dass ich mehr als überrascht gewesen war, als ich feststellte, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Wie sich später herausstellte, hatte der Schulleiter ihm wohl nicht einmal einen Brief zukommen lassen. Das alles verwunderte mich sehr, aber ich beschloss meine Neugierde im Zaum zu halten und abzuwarten, was passierte. Tom hingegen, hatte die Nachricht alles andere als gelassen hingenommen und hatte wieder einmal sein feuriges Temperament unter beweiß gestellt, als er die halbe Einrichtung des Wohnzimmers auseinander nahm. Meine Eltern hatten es irgendwie erstaunlich gelassen hingenommen und einfach nur alles wieder herrichten lassen, während Sev versuchte beruhigend auf Tom einzureden, was dann auch irgendwann einmal geklappt hatte.  
Ja ich hatte Tom in dieser Sache wirklich nicht verstanden und ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn jemals verstehen würde. Es war eindeutig, dass er sich viele Gedanken und Sorgen um den Jungen zu machen schien und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alle wussten warum, außer mir. Und das gefiel mir gar nichts. Aber ich wusste, dass ich schon noch früh genug herausfinden würde, was los war.

Erst als Tom mich ansprach, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und war schon überrascht, als ich seinen entschlossenen und ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Heute Abend" war alles was er sagte, ehe er das Zimmer mit schnellen Schritten verließ und ich ihm erst einmal völlig verwirrt hinterher sah. Scheinbar war heute der Tag, an dem meine Fragen beantwortet werden sollten… Heute Abend…

------

„Du bist wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen", brüllte Vernon seinen Neffen an und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Harrys Kopf log zur Seite, und er hatte einige Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten, sonst war jedoch keine Reaktion zu erkennen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf wieder in nach vorne und starrte Vernon ausdruckslos an.  
„Geh in dein Zimmer! Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen! Unnützes Balg!", brüllte dieser auch schon weiter und deutete auf die Tür. Fast augenblicklich drehte Harry sich zur Tür und ging aus dem Raum nach oben in sein Zimmer. Seine Wange färbte sich langsam rot und ein Handabdruck wurde darauf sichtbar, doch der junge Mann verzog keine Miene. Kaum hatte er sein Zimmer betreten, blieb er mitten im Zimmer stehen und starrte teilnahmslos vor sich hin. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare, die mittlerweile bis in seine Kniekehlen reichten, fielen sanft über seinen Rücken und das Licht des Mondes, dass durch das Fenster schien, ließ ihn noch zerbrechlicher als sonst schon wirken. Hätte man nicht gewusst, dass es um einen lebendigen Menschen handelte, hätte man nun wirklich denken können, dass es sich einfach nur um eine Lebensgroße Puppe handelte.

Petunia, die in der Küche gestanden hatte und das Abendessen zubereitete, erschien durch Vernons Gebrüll angelockt in der Wohnzimmertür. Ein leiser Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie di vielen Porzellanscherben auf dem Teppich entdeckte.  
„HARRY!" kreischte sie dann auch schon weiter. „Räum das sofort auf, du unnützes DING!"  
Vernon ließ seine Frau und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn, der ein sadistisches Grinsen auf den Lippen trug, seit er Hand gegen seinen Neffen erhoben hatte, was er allerdings ignorierte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien und sich dran machte die Scherben zu entfernen. Petunia warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche machen um weiter zu kochen, als es klingelte.

_Harrys PoV_

Ich hasste diese Leute. Ich verstand nicht, was ich ihnen getan haben könnte, dass sie so mit mir umgingen. Egal was ich tat, es war nie genug. Kaum passierte mir etwas wurde ich bestraft und konnte doch nichts anders tun, als es einfach so hinzunehmen. Und so konnte ich auch jetzt nur zusehen, wie einige der Scherben sich in meine Haut bohrte und leichte Rinnsale von Blut meine Hände hinunter glitten.  
Es war nicht bevor es klingelte, als ich wieder die vertraute Aura spürte, zusammen mit einer anderen. Ich verstand s nicht genau, aber sie erschienen mir näher als je zuvor…

_Toms PoV_

Irgendwie konnte ich es kaum erwarten, dass es endlich Abend wurde. Ich hatte beim Abendessen kaum einen Bissen herunter bekommen, da ich einfach zu nervös war und mich insgeheim immer fragte, was wohl passieren würde sobald Harry hier war. Als ich mich dann endlich auf den Weg machen wollte, stellte Draco sich mit in den Weg und musterte mich aufmerksam.  
„Ich komme mit" bestimmte er dann frech grinsend und ich wusste, dass es für mich kaum eine Möglichkeit gab das zu verhindern. Denn wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte er sehr hartnäckig sein.  
„Na wenn's sein muss…" antwortete ich daher nur, verdrehte leicht die Augen und schnappte mir meinen Besen aus dem Schrank neben der Tür. Draco tat es mir gleich und gemeinsam flogen wir zum Ligusterweg, wo wir landeten und zu dem Haus gingen in denen Harrys Verwandten lebten. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe ich klingelte und wartete, dass man uns die Tür öffnete.

_Dracos PoV_

Nachdem ich Tom den Rest des Tages nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte, stand für mich fest, dass ich ihn begleiten würde. So nervös wie er war, war es vermutlich auch das Beste. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstand, wieso er so viel aufsehen um diesen Jungen machte. Aber ich würde es ja bald erfahren.  
Als wir dann Bei den Dursleys angekommen waren, musste auch ich mir eingestehen, dass ich ziemlich aufgeregt war, auch wenn ich das sicher niemals offen zugegeben hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis uns die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Frau mit pferdeähnlichem Gesicht uns anstarrte. „Was wollen Sie?" fauchte sie unfreundlich und ich hob eine Augenbraue, musterte sie abwertend.  
„Wir wollen Harry Potter abholen" erwiderte Tom mit kühler Stimme. Scheinbar mochte er die Frau ebenso wenig, wobei ich – als ich einen Blick zu ihm warf – feststellen konnte, dass „nicht mögen" in seinem Fall wirklich untertrieben war.  
„Dieses Ding wird also endlich von uns fortgeschafft? Umso besser!" erwiderte die Frau schnippisch und drehte sich um.  
„HARRY! Komm sofort hier her!"  
Je länger ich vor dieser Frau stand umso unsympathischer wurde sie mir. Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten und starrte sie durchdringend an, bis eine Bewegung hinter ihr meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Was ich sah verschlug mir wirklich den Atem. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann, der eindeutig in meinem Alter war, aber er wirkte irgendwie… leblos… Und doch musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er irgendwie wunderschön war. Vor allem, da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er irgendwie fast zu leuchten schien.

Ein tiefes Grollen aus Toms Kehle ließ mich zu ihm herumfahren und ich konnte sehen, wie seine wutentbrannten roten Augen, sich auf die Frau vor uns fixiert hatten, ehe sie wieder etwas tiefer wanderten. Ich folgte seinem Blick und erkannte sofort, was ihn so aufregte. Abgesehen von dem Handabdruck in Harrys Gesicht, waren seine Hände mit einigen kleinen Schnitten übersäht. Bevor ich jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Tom sich den Jungen geschnappt und zu sich gezogen.  
„Wir apparieren!" fauchte er dann leise in meine Richtung, zog Harry näher zu sich und verschwand.  
Ich seufzte einmal kurz, warf der Frau noch einen giftigen Blick zu, ehe ich ebenfalls nach Hause apparierte.

_Harrys PoV_

Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als ich plötzlich von meiner Tante weggezogen wurde und mich in den Armen eines fremden Mannes wieder fand. Wobei… Fremd war wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck, denn sobald ich bei ihm war, fühlte ich, dass diese vertraute Macht von ihm ausging. Innerlich erschöpft, schloss ich meine Augen, wissend, dass ich äußerlich sonst keine Reaktion zeigte. Endlich war er gekommen… Endlich…


	3. Authors Note

Hallo!

Ja wir melden uns auch noch mal zu Wort...  
Und zwar haben wir ein kleines Problem mit dieser Story. Da wir furchtbar motiviert waren, als wir angefangen haben, ging uns das Ganze natürlich einfach von der Hand, aber wir haben uns leider nicht genug Gedanken gemacht und nun, nachdem wir einige Zeit nicht an dieser Story schreiben konnten, haben wir den Faden verloren. Daher wird sie auch erstmal auf unbestimmte Zeit abgebrochen und vermutlich auch noch einmal vollkommen überarbeitet. Sobald wir wieder eine Ahnung haben, was genau alles passieren soll, wird es natürlich weiter gehen.

Ayu und Rebi  



End file.
